2nd Battalion, The Royal Gurkha Rifles
|branch = *Royal Gurkha Rifles|dates = 1994—Present|role = Light Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = British Forces Brunei|nickname = 2 RGR|battles = Operation Astute Operation Barras Operation Grapple (Yugoslavia) Operation Herrick *Herrick II *Herrick IX *Herrick X}} The 2nd Battalion The Royal Gurkha Rifles is an infantry battalion of the Royal Gurkha Rifles within the British Army. The battalion is one of three within the famed regiment, and have a strong tradition with Pipes and Drums, and strong ties to the Royal Family. History In 1994, following the Options for Change, the 7th (Duke of Edinburgh's Own) Gurkha Rifles were redesignated as the 2nd Battalion The Royal Gurkha Rifles. Upon formation, the battalion was based at Tuker Lines and in 96 amalgamted with the 3rd Battalion without change of title. From Sept - Dec 99, two companies deployed to East Timor during the 1999 East Timorese crisis. Upon returning, the battalion moved to Sir John Moore Barracks joining the 2nd (South East) Brigade, and converted to light infantry. From Dec 00 - Apr 01 one composite company deployed to Sierra Leone during the Sierra Leone Civil War.. Upon returning, C (Tamandu) Company deployed to Afghanistan attached to the 2nd Battalion The Parachute Regiment. From Sep 01 - Apr 02 the battalion deployed to Bosnia. In 2003, they swapped with the 1st Battalion and moved to Tuker Lines as the resident jungle training infantry battalion. While stationed in Brunei, the battalion saw three deployments: Apr 03 (Iraq), Oct 03 - Apr 04 (Afghanistan as Afghan Roulement Infantry Battalion), Apr - Oct 05 (Afghanistan (Mazar-e-Sharif) as Afghan Roulement Infantry Battalion). In 2006 the battalion moved back to Sir John Moore Barracks and assigned to the 2nd (South East) Brigade. The battalion then deployed again to Afghanistan on Operation Herrick IX assigned to the 3rd Commando Brigade. In 2009, the battalion moved back to Brunei and deployed two more times: Apr - Oct 11 (Afghanistan on Operation Herrick XIV) and Apr - Oct 12 (Afghanistan on Operation Herrick XVI). In 2013, the battalion moved back to England. Under the initial Army 2020 reforms, the battalion was stationed in Brunei. Under the refines, the battalion will swap with the 1st and move to Sir John Moore Barracks and be converted to Air Assault Infantry and attach to the 16th Air Assault Infantry Brigade. Today, the battalion controls the following: * Battalion Headquarters * Headquarters Company ** Pipes and Drums of the 2nd Battalion The Royal Gurkha Rifles (Assault Pioneers) * A (Amboor) Company * B (Gallipoli) Company * C (Tamandu) Company * Support (Imphal) Company Sources * "1st Battalion, The Royal Gurkha Rifles." 1st Bn, The Royal Gurkha Rifles: Service, www.regiments.org/deploy/india/gurkha/rgr-1.htm. * "Royal Gurkha Rifles." British Army Units from 1945 on - Welcome, british-army-units1945on.co.uk/infantry/royal-gurkha-rifles.html. * Order of Battle with Manpower and Basing. Mark Lancaster, qna.files.parliament.uk/qna-attachments/1012385/original/194616_Answer_Table_Order_Of_Battle.pdf. * "Army 2020 Structure." The Future of the British Armed Forces | Information and Discussion of the Future British Armed Forces, Along with Reviews, britisharmedforcesreview.files.wordpress.com/2019/07/army-2020-refine-orbat.pdf. Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Gurkha Units of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1994